


True Pain

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Inktober 2019 [30]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hospitalization, Injury, Inktober 2019, Little bit of angst, Pain, injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: There is the pain after a battle and then there's true pain
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Inktober 2019 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507550
Kudos: 18





	True Pain

She’s injured by Reign. Badly.

She’s bleeding from her head and for the first in forever she feels pain.

She wakes up in a hospital bed and true pain comes to her as she sees Lena asleep; all the signs that she cried herself into that state there, cutting deep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you liked it! Love hearing from you guys!
> 
> Please check out my other works!


End file.
